Red Queen
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoiler 3x16    Tenemos el asesino y sospechoso de Todd Johnson?   Punto de vista Van Pelt.


Con los spoilers que he leido... se me ha ocurrido esto. Espero que sea la maldita asesina con todas las fuerzas de mi almaa! Jajajajaja! Que lo disfruten. :) xD

* * *

Red Queen

Hoy es un día normal. Si, normal para mí. Estoy aquí frente a mi escritorio, trabajando frente a mi laptop, como el 90% de las veces.

Rigsby está en el campo con Cho investigando a unos sospechosos.

Jane: "Buenos días, Grace." Me dice sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá con un sándwich de pavo y una taza de té en las manos.

"Buenos días." Le contesto tratando de sonreír.

Jane: "Aburrida?"

"Que tú crees?" Digo esta vez mirándolo colocando mi codo izquierdo encima del escritorio y descansando el mentón en la palma de la mano.

Ambos vimos a LaRoche caminar con esa tranquilidad horripilante que lo caracteriza.

Jane: "Cariñoso, no?" Dice dando un sorbo a su té.

"Si, sobre todo."

Jane: "Te dijo que nos espiaras?"

Dejo caer mi lápiz al suelo de la impresión. No me esperaba eso.

"No… Bueno, sí, pero yo me negué." Lo recojo.

Jane sonrió sin comentar mas nada.

La directora del CBI caminó por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Jane la sigue con la mirada. Mira al suelo por unos momentos. Coloca la taza de té en mi escritorio. Por qué en mi escritorio? Se levanta y mira hacia su oficina. Mira hacia el lado y se muerde el labio inferior de forma pensativa. Camina hacia la oficina de Hightower. Yo lo sigo con la mirada y lo veo tocar la puerta y entrar con una sonrisa luego de la aprobación de ella.

Saco un papel blanco y levanto la taza de Jane. Coloco el papel y la taza encima. No quiero marcas circulares en mi escritorio.

Luego de unos minutos, la jefa camina hacia mí.

Lisbon: "Y Jane?"

"En la oficina de Hightower."

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

Lisbon: "Ok. Cuando salga, dile que venga a mi oficina."

"Ok, jefa." Dije sonriendo.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Jane no ha salido de la oficina de Hightower. Es extraño. Qué tanto tienen que hablar? Un minuto después, LaRoche se detiene en frente de la puerta de la oficina de la directora y toca. Escucho que la llama.

Siento sed, así que me levanto a buscar u poco de agua a la cocina. La puerta de la oficina de Hightower se abre justo cuando paso por el frente, pero no observo. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta del cambio de actitud de LaRoche. Saca su arma. Por qué saca su arma?

Cuando miro hacia la puerta, abro ligeramente la boca de la impresión.

LaRoche: "Esto no es una buena idea." Dice empuñando su arma hacia dentro de la oficina.

Hightower: "Si que lo es."

La directora del CBI tenía agarrado a Jane con todo su brazo izquierdo por el cuello y apuntaba a su sien derecha con su arma de reglamento.

LaRoche: "Necesito refuerzos aquí!" Dijo levantando la voz para que lo escucharan.

Anonadada aún, saqué mi arma y apunté a la misma dirección que él. Miré hacia la oficina de mi jefa, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio ojeando unos papeles.

LaRoche: "Suéltelo."

Hightower: "Lo soltaré. Siempre y cuando me dejen salir de aquí."

LaRoche: "Está confesando haber matado a Todd Johnson?"

Qué? No entiendo nada. Hightower mató a Todd Johnson? Pero por qué?

Hightower: "Déjeme salir de aquí. Si fui capaz de quemar a un hombre vivo, soy capaz de meterle una bala en la cabeza a uno de los cerebros del CBI."

LaRoche: "Entonces usted lo hizo."

Dios mío. Dios mío. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Esto no puede ser real. No. Debe ser un truco de Jane. Si. Si. Para atrapar al verdadero asesino. Debe ser un truco.

Hightower sale con Jane de la oficina dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Jane nos observa bastante tranquilo, pero con seriedad.

Los agentes de LaRoche se acercan y sacan sus armas también.

"Baje el arma!" Dicen al unísono. Miro hacia la oficina de mi jefa y ahora veo como sale de la oficina al ver el escándalo.

Lisbon: "Pero qué…?" Dice levantando la voz. Al ver la situación queda helada. "Qué significa esto?" Dice ahora en voz baja mirándome. Saca su arma también y apunta. Se acerca a mi lado. "Que locura está haciendo Jane?"

"No lo sé. No lo sé. Hightower acaba de decir que quemó a Todd."

Lisbon: "Qué?" Dice incrédula. "Es una broma?"

En esos precisos momentos Rigsby y Cho entran al CBI y ven el revuelo. Quedan igual de impactados que nosotros.

Hightower comienza a caminar con lentitud por el pasillo del CBI. Los agentes no dejan de apuntar hacia ambos.

LaRoche: "Baje el arma. No queremos ningún herido."

Hightower: "No habrá ningún herido si me dejan salir e irme con tranquilidad."

Lisbon: "Señora, esto no tiene que llegar a más en realidad. Creo que sería mucho mejor que bajara el arma y habláramos como personas civilizadas."

Hightower sonrió hacia la jefa.

Hightower: "Vamos, Patrick." Decía apretando un poco a Jane contra ella mientras caminaba de espaldas por el pasillo.

Lisbon: "Jane? Estás bien?" Dijo mirando a Jane con el ceño fruncido y siguiendo a ambos con lentitud.

Jane: "Bueno… dadas las circunstancias. Sí, estoy bien."

Tengo la esperanza de que esto sea un truco de Jane, un estúpido truco, pero un truco. Un truco para el que se ha prestado la directora del CBI? Una mujer tan recta. Parece contradictorio.

Veo como Jane sube cuidadosamente su mano izquierda y da golpecitos suaves en el brazo izquierdo de la mujer. O está tratando de hipnotizarla o es una forma de decir 'estás apretando más de la cuenta.'

Mis esperanzas de que sea un montaje se desvanecen al ver que ella en vez de soltarlo un poco, hace más presión sobre él. Ahora la piel del rostro de Jane comienza a tornarse color roja.

Los pasos de Jane comienzan a ser algo torpes y todos nos damos cuenta de ello.

LaRoche: "Agente, esto solo empeora las cosas."

Hightower: "Oh, vamos. Ustedes… Ninguno es capaz de disparar."

Cho: "Yo sí." Dice con seriedad apuntando sin vacilar.

Lisbon: "Yo también." Dice de igual manera.

Jane: "Eh… Cójanlo con calma, si? Estoy aquí."

Ya casi están en las puertas del CBI, y Jane vuelve a dar golpecitos en el brazo de Hightower. Ella dice algo en el oído de él que no logramos comprender y él le contesta en voz muy baja.

Cho: "No entiendo nada. Se supone que tenemos que dejar que escape?" Dijo a Lisbon mientras nos movíamos con lentitud siguiéndolos.

Lisbon: "No tengo idea."

Cho: "Eso ayuda mucho."

Hightower se acerca a su auto sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza a Jane y justo en frente de él lo aprieta con más fuerza. Lo notamos porque está vez Jane reemplazo los golpes suaves al brazo de la directora por un agarrón algo brusco.

Con la mano que sostenía el arma, buscó la manera de abrir el auto.

Hightower: "Esto será fácil. Voy a soltar a Patrick y ustedes me dejaran subirme a mi auto, encenderlo e irme tranquilamente como si nada hubiese sucedido. Si traman algo mientras lo hago… lo tengo bastante cerca como para pegarle un tiro preciso."

LaRoche: "Cuantos años de prisión serían agente?"

Hightower: "Mas de 30, supongo." Dijo apretando fuertemente a Jane. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante y dio golpe más fuerte al brazo de Hightower.

Lisbon: "Lo está asfixiando."

Hightower: "No sucederá si se comportan como deben."

Luego de unos segundos que parecían eternos, Hightower soltó a Jane dejándolo caer en el pavimento. Se montó en su auto, lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento hacia el lado norte de la ciudad.

La jefa caminó rápidamente hacia Jane y se colocó de cuclillas justo a su lado. El estaba de rodillas y manos en el suelo tosiendo seca y ásperamente.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo buscando su rostro, pero él se mantenía cabizbajo tosiendo. Se limitó a asentir.

Jane levantó la cabeza y colocó las manos esta vez en sus muslos. Miró hacia la carretera con cara inexpresiva.

Lisbon: "Que rayos fue eso, Jane?"

El no respondía. Solo miraba hacia la carretera.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

El se volvió a mirarla. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos llorosos. No creo que porque sintiera ganas de llorar, sino por la presión ejercida en el cuello.

Lisbon: "Estás bien?" Dijo esta vez preocupada tocando su hombro. "Sabías algo de esto?"

Cho lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Jane: "No tenía la menor idea..." Dijo con voz inexistente.

Vimos como LaRoche volvió a entrar al CBI con sus agentes dándoles instrucciones.

Lisbon: "Deberías ir un momento a verificarte eso." Dijo señalando su cuello.

Jane: "Estoy bien. Necesito… necesito una taza de té bien caliente." Su voz estaba bastante afectada. Caminó hacia el CBI nuevamente.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza.

XXX

Ahora yo necesitaba mucha agua para pasar todo lo sucedido. Fui a la cocina y allí estaba Jane, sentado en la mesa con la taza de té en frente de él, mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Jane, todo bien?"

Lo saqué del trance sin intención de forma algo brusca.

Jane: "Oh.. si." Dijo sonriendo y colocando sus manos alrededor de su taza.

"Puedo sentarme?"

Jane: "Claro." Dijo luego de suspirar con suavidad.

"Esto ha sido muy fuerte, no? Quien iba a pensar que ella… Crees que ella lo hizo?"

Jane: "Todo apunta a eso." Dijo luego de carraspear.

Nos quedamos en silencio no se cuanto tiempo. El no se veía con ganas de hablar, pero creo que sentía gratitud al yo acompañarlo.

LaRoche se acercó a la cocina de forma fantasmal como siempre.

LaRoche: "Podemos hablar, señor Jane?"

Jane: "Ahora?"

LaRoche: "Si, ahora."

Jane: "Mmmm… ok. Con permiso." Dice dedicándome una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa.

Yo le sonrió y asiento. Lo veo alejarse hacia la oficina de LaRoche.

Hoy ha sido un día de locura. Es increíble todo esto. Estábamos siendo dirigidos por una asesina? Las personas no son lo que parecen ser.

* * *

Reviews Please. :)


End file.
